goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man
'''Pac-Man '''is a main protagonist of the '''Pac-Man '''series. Voice: Steven/Martin T. Sherman Singing Voice: Kaito Love Interest: Ms. Pac-Man Likes Marvel, Lucasfilm, Nintendo, Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog, MrEmperorCJ, Lilly Crumpington, Guardians of the Galaxy, Sarah West, YankieDude5000, Tails, Rocket Raccoon, Star-Lord, Emmet Brickowski, Rayman, Ubisoft, Disney, Ready Player One, Kablam!, Avengers: Infinity War, G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, Spider-Man, Kim Possible, Teen Titans, Recess, Donkey Kong Country, Daft Punk, Green Day, Naruto, Super Mario, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Power Rangers, Transformers G1, Pixar movies, Dragon Ball Z, Sword Art Online, Gorillaz, The LEGO Movie, Soul Eater, Comedy Movies such as Home Alone, Deadpool, Dumb and Dumber, and other comedy movies, Scott Pilgrim, Comedy TV Shows such as Malcolm in the Middle, That '70s Show, Happy Days, etc., Soul Calibur, etc. Dislikes Orson, Emperor Zurg, Toc-Man, Cobra Commander, Shreeky, Skeletor, Dr. Eggman, Starscream, Lord Business, Harley Quinn, The Joker, Evil Lilly Crumpington, Sausage Party, Dirty Duck, The Emoji Movie, Barney, The Wiggles, Spiders, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Happytime Murders, Elmo, Horror Movies such as Insidious film series, Saw film series, IT, The Good Son, and other horror movies, Teen Titans GO!, VeggieTales, Venom, My Little Pony, Barney, Barbie, Meghan Trainor, being injured by troublemakers, his nose punched by Megatron, Megatron, Maroon 5, etc. Allies Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Ms. Pac-Man, Princess Daisy, Yugi Moto, Naruto, Sakura, Rick Hunter, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jet the Hawk, Bing Bong, Rocket Raccoon, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Henry, June, CJ, Lilly, Caillou, etc. Enemies Cobra Commander, Baroness, Destro, Starscream, Megatron, Shockwave, Ronan, Orson, Emperor Zurg, Toc-Man, Shreeky, Skeebo, Skeletor, Dr. Eggman, Lord Business, Harley Quinn, Evil Henry, Evil June, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Barney, Classic Caillou, Dora, Moe and Joe, King K. Rool, Black Manta, Green Goblin, Venom, etc. Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:Marvel fans Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Sega lovers Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Horror haters Category:Enemies of Evil Lilly Crumpington Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:Lilly Crumpington's allies Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Viz Media fans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:MUGEN characters Category:Red, Yellow, and Orange characters Category:Kablam fans Category:Henry and June's allies Category:Characters Voiced by Steven Category:Pixar fans Category:Bing Bong's allies Category:Elmo's enemies Category:Barney haters Category:Caillou haters Category:Barbie haters Category:Dora haters Category:My Little Pony haters Category:SVTFOE Fans Category:Sailor Moon fans Category:Inside Out fans Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Kingdom Hearts Fans Category:Silly Symphony haters Category:FUNimation fans Category:Sonic fans Category:20th Century Fox fans Category:Singing Voiced by Kaito Category:Venom's enemies Category:Gorillaz fans Category:Arthur haters Category:Rolie Polie Olie haters Category:The Powerpuff Girls fans Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Teen Titans Go! haters Category:Uncle Grandpa haters Category:Blue's Clues haters Category:Breadwinners haters Category:Adventure Time lovers Category:Regular Show fans Category:The Amazing World of Gumball fans Category:Gravity Falls fans Category:Winnie the Pooh fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Thomas and Friends haters Category:Chuggington haters Category:Sid the Science Kid haters Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy fans Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Pucca's allies Category:Kid vs. Kat haters Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:Little Bear haters Category:Little Bill haters Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan haters Category:Team Umizoomi haters Category:Pickle and Peanut haters Category:Bubble Guppies haters Category:Sesame Street haters Category:Muppets fan Category:Jojo's Circus haters Category:Rayman fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:PAW Patrol haters Category:Deep Purple fans Category:Nella the Princess Knight haters Category:The Problem Solverz haters Category:Johnny Test's enemies Category:The Loud House fans Category:Dexter's Laboratory fans Category:Phineas & Ferb fans Category:Kick Buttowski fans Category:The Archies fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Archie Comics fans Category:Scooby Doo fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Justin Bieber haters Category:Rebecca Black haters Category:Donald Trump haters Category:Armond White haters Category:Shimmer & Shine haters Category:The Wiggles haters Category:The Doodlebops haters Category:Teletubbies haters Category:Super Why haters Category:Stanley haters Category:Family Guy fans Category:Oogieloves haters Category:Boohbah haters Category:The Nutshack haters Category:Meghan Trainor haters Category:Linkin Park fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:Barack Obama’s allies Category:Donald Trump’s enemies Category:Sanjay and Craig haters Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Rocket Power fans Category:The LEGO Movie fans Category:Batman fans Category:Superman fans Category:Muppet Babies haters Category:Doc McStuffins haters Category:Garfield fans Category:Daft Punk fans Category:Sofia the First haters Category:Power Rangers fans Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! fans Category:Vampirina haters Category:Miles from Tomorrowland haters Category:The Cleveland Show fans Category:Beavis and Butthead fans Category:South Park fans Category:Bob's Burgers fans Category:DuckTales lovers Category:Goof Troop fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Ristar fans Category:VeggieTales haters Category:Daria fans Category:LeapFrog haters Category:Franny’s Feet haters Category:Little Einstein’s enemies Category:Oobi haters Category:Peanuts fans Category:The Offbeats's allies Category:Little Charmers haters Category:Frozen haters Category:Zootopia fans Category:Henry Hugglemonster haters Category:Wreck It Ralph fans Category:Happy Tree Friends haters Category:Strawberry Shortcake haters Category:Armond White’s enemies Category:Pennywise's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Mr. Pickles haters Category:Rick and Morty fans Category:Sheriff Callie’s enemies Category:Skunk Fu! haters Category:Dreamworks Animation fans Category:Annoying Orange fans Category:Shaun the Sheep fans Category:Wallace and Gromit fans Category:Timmy Time haters Category:Bob the Builder haters Category:Kipper's enemies Category:Handy Manny’s enemies Category:Johnny Bravo fans Category:FoodFight haters Category:Video Brinquedo haters Category:Litton Entertainment haters Category:Viacom haters Category:Nickelodeon fans Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Disney Junior haters Category:Disney Channel fans Category:Disney XD fans Category:Universal Kids fans Category:Comedy Central fans Category:Paramount fans Category:MTV fans Category:Warner Bros. fans Category:Universal fans Category:The Book of Pooh haters Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh haters Category:Adult Swim fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:AAHHH! Real Monsters fans Category:Rocko's modern life fans Category:Hey Arnold fans Category:Rugrats fans Category:Dora's enemies Category:All Grown Up fans Category:The Wild Thornberrys fans Category:Monsters, Inc. fans Category:Cars fans Category:Coco fans Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks fans Category:Tuff Puppy fans Category:Danny Phantom fans Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot fans Category:Planet Sheen haters Category:Barnyard fans Category:Dragon Tales haters Category:64 Zoo Lane haters Category:Horrid Henry haters Category:Peppa Pig haters Category:Special Agent Oso haters Category:Puppy Dog Pals haters Category:Elena of Avalor haters Category:Zack and Quack haters Category:Harvey Beaks fans Category:Wonder Pets haters Category:Fifi and the Flowertots haters Category:Fireman Sam haters Category:Postman Pat haters Category:Steven Universe fans Category:Clarence fans Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog fans Category:Coop Burtonburger's enemies Category:Lloyd in Space fans Category:Kim Possible fans Category:Unikitty fans Category:Bear in the Big Blue House haters Category:How to Train Your Dragon fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Deadpool's allies Category:Madagascar fans Category:Despicable Me lovers Category:Nature Cat haters Category:Tom and Jerry fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Hotel Transylvania fans Category:The Emoji Movie haters Category:Shark Tale fans Category:Finding Nemo fans Category:Jeffy’s enemies Category:The Backyardigans haters Category:Ren and Stimpy fans Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Total Drama lovers Category:Hanna-Barbera fans Category:Winx Club haters Category:Miraculous Ladybug haters Category:PJ Masks haters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates haters Category:Peter Pan fans Category:The Lion Guard haters Category:The Lion King fans Category:Yo Gabba Gabba haters Category:House of Mouse fans Category:The Chica Show haters Category:The Let’s Go Show haters Category:Odd Squad haters Category:Selena Gomez fans Category:We Bare Bears fans Category:Mighty Magiswords fans Category:Apple & Onion haters Category:Ben 10 fans Category:Robotboy fans Category:Robots fans Category:Futurama fans Category:Dr. Seuss fans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy fans Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman fans Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle fans Category:Woody Woodpecker fans Category:Bobby’s World fans Category:King of the Hill fans Category:Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom haters Category:Cowboy Bebop fans Category:Speed Racer fans Category:The Smurfs fans Category:Super Smash Bros fans Category:Porn haters Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:ReBoot fans Category:Destiny fans Category:DHX Media fans Category:Saw haters Category:Halo fans Category:Ramones fans Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Recess fans Category:Transformers G1 fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:Sonic's friends Category:Hot Sauce Mom's enemies Category:Ready Player One fans Category:Heroes Category:Capitalists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Elmo's World haters Category:Naruto fans Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fans Category:Star Wars fans Category:Sonic the Hedgehog fans Category:Home Alone fans Category:Robotech fans Category:Star Blazers fans Category:Mobile Suit Gundam fans Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood haters Category:Mr. Roger's Neighborhood fans Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Timmy Time fans Category:Bobby’s World haters Category:Sheep in the Big City fans Category:Yellow characters Category:Good Luck Charlie haters Category:DestinyFan99Swell's Allies Category:Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon haters Category:Characters Voiced by Justin Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane haters Category:Drawn together haters Category:Characters Voiced by Joey